Fact-Fiction
by moonlightYagami
Summary: Kata orang, masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang paling tak terlupakan, masa yang paling seru, penuh dengan hal-hal yang baru dan yang pastinya tak ketinggalan tentang cinta. Pantaskah aku menceritakan masa SMA ku? Ceritaku bukanlah drama dimana aku selalu kebagian menjadi peran utama, tapi ceritaku, tak lebih dari perjuangan mencari kebahagiaan. Sasuke's Version
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belong to me, absolutely belong to me

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), highschool story, 1st point of view

* * *

><p>moonlightYagami with proudly present<p>

**"Fact-Fiction"**

-o0o-

Kata orang, masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang paling tak terlupakan, masa yang paling seru, penuh dengan hal-hal yang baru dan yang pastinya tak ketinggalan tentang cinta.

Pantaskah aku menceritakan masa SMA ku? Ceritaku bukanlah drama dimana aku selalu kebagian menjadi peran utama, tapi ceritaku, tak lebih dari perjuangan mencari kebahagiaan. Baiklah, aku akan memulainya.

1

2

3

Ku injakkan kakiku di SMA ini. Tak seperti banyak orang yang berbahagia memasuki sekolah barunya, aku tak memasang ekspresi itu dan hanya tetap berjalan. Aku tahu, takkan ada yang berubah di lingkungan ini, penghuninya adalah orang sekitarku dan benar saja. Aku bertemu dia, teman SMP ku. Ia tersenyum menyambutku, sementara aku lega ada seseorang yang menuntunku untuk mengambil tempat. Terlalu sempit. Sekolah ini tak memiliki jarak pandang yang luas. Hanya sekali melihat kedepan siapapun akan dapat menemukan berbagai wajah. Tak aneh rasanya wajah-wajah itu terasa tak asing. Sebagian besar penghuninya adalah teman smp ku. Dan aku pikir, hidupku akan berjalan sama saja dengan hari sebelumnya, biasa saja, datar,

Sampai…

Nama itu terdengar ditelingaku. Ya, nama dia. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang lelaki jangkung dengan pandangan datarnya kalau nama itu memang miliknya. Dan sayangnya, itu memang dia. Dan bukan hanya ia seorang, ada 5 lagi temannya yang ku kenal, karena mereka teman-kalau bisa dibilang teman-SD ku.

Menarik bukan? Menemukan orang yang wajahnya bahkan tak kau lihat selama 3 tahun lalu kau berada di satu lembaga pendidikan yang sama. Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Hampiri dia dan say 'hello' lalu kalian dapat berteman dan mungkin bisa lebih dari itu. Tapi nyatanya, aku adalah seorang cewek dengan banyak rasa takut dan ragu, sekaligus gengsi tepatnya. Apa yang terjadi kalau aku menyapanya? Memungkinkan aku dan dia menjadi teman? Bagaimana jika tidak? Dia melupakanku dan melupakan apa yang terjadi 4 tahun silam? Adakah keberanianku untuk menyapanya, bukan, untuk melihatnya saja?

Jawabannya, sampai setahun berikutnya, itu tak terjadi. Kami tak pernah mengucapkan barang satu kata saja setiap kali bertemu. Aku tak punya cara untuk menyapanya, untuk berbicara sepatah kata saja dengannya. Kalian tahu, hal inilah yang terburuk. Aku terlalu bingung untuk melontarkan kalimat apa yang akan ku katakan, ruang dan tempat selalu tidak pas. Mungkin juga ia berpikir seperti itu. Kami tak punya bahan untuk ditanyakan. Dan lagi, apa benar-benar harus aku yang memulainya? Ladies first tak berarti kau selalu bersikap gentleman kan? Bahkan aku tak berani untuk bertukar pandang dengannya! Singkatnya, aku tak berani menatapnya!

Lalu, bagaimana kisah kami akan dimulai? Tiadakah kesempatan bagi kami untuk berbicara? Satu kali saja… sebelum masa SMA kami berakhir. Dan kemungkinan kita untuk berjumpa sangat tipis.

Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Mungkinkah ini hanya perasaan sepihak? Sampai kapan akan seperti ini? Aku sudah diambang keputus-asaanku. Bisa dikatakan, semangatku untuk mendekatinya sudah sangat menipis.

Bolehkah aku menyerah? Terhadapmu, terhadap perasaanku, terhadap kelanjutan kisah kita? Kau bahkan sudah tak pernah mencuri-curi pandang melihatku. Kau sudah punya yang lain kan? Jadi yang tersisa untukku hanyalah bayang masa lampaumu?

Kalau seperti itu, biarkan aku menyerah. Rasa ini, hanya sekedar rasa mengagumi, bukan? Suatu saat kau bisa bosan dan mendapat yang baru. Ya, aku harap hanya sebatas itu. Sehingga aku, mulai sekarang akan berhenti menyisakan apa yang tersisa untukmu. Serpihan itu, biarlah ia terbang. Seperti dirimu yang tak bisa ku gapai.

-o0o-

Tanpa diduga-duga, setelahnya aku malah mengalami kecelakaan. Aku tak ingat dengan pasti apa yang terjadi tapi sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri, aku ingat sebuah motor menabrakku yang sedang berjalan kaki menuju halte bis. Ntah apa rasanya, tapi cukup membuatku tak sadarkan diri 2 minggu.

Mungkin Tuhan memang tak mengizinkanku berputus asa, mungkin Dia mendengar keluhan kecil didadaku dan memutuskan memberiku kesempatan. Aku bangun dari koma dengan wajah yang tak ku duga-duga akan ku lihat pertama kali saat ku terbangun. Sasuke.

Ku pikir itu hanyalah ilusi karena terakhir aku terlalu banyak memikirkannya sehingga saat aku terbangun, aku membayangkan wajahnya. Tapi aku tahu ini nyata setelah satu sosok yang tak ku sangka-sangka pun berdiri disamping brankar ku menatap penuh perasaan bahagia bercampur cemas.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata?" Naruto. Pria itu yang bertanya padaku pertama kali dibanding pria satu lagi yang jelas-jelas duduk disamping brankar ku tetapi tak bersuara sama sekali dan menatapku dengan pandangannya yang tak bisa ku mengerti. Tersirat kecemasan tapi sebentar saja tergantikan dengan sesuatu yang tak terbaca.

"Aku akan panggil dokter. Sasuke, sebaiknya kau tunggu disini, jaga dia."

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa saat aku tersadar, 2 orang yang sedikitpun tak pernah ku bayangkan berbicara denganku, berada di satu ruangan rumah sakit layaknya seorang penjaga. Memang apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Pria disampingku tak sepatah kata pun berbicara padaku, ia malah bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan tepat saat dokter dan Naruto datang. Matanya berkata lebih banyak dari mulutnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya dan kalau aku tak salah mengartikan pandangan itu, dia lega aku tersadar.

-o0o-

5 hari semenjak kesadaranku, aku selalu menemukan 2 orang ini diruanganku. Tak henti-hentinya mereka mengunjungiku dan bersikap layaknya kami teman akrab. Seperti tak ingat bahwa sebelum ini kami selalu membuang muka bila bertemu.

Naruto yang paling sering-bahkan memang hanya dia-menanyakan keadaanku dibanding Sasuke. Dia hanya menunggu diluar saat mengunjungiku, ntah apa maksudnya, tapi aku tahu itu memang sifatnya. Ia tak pandai memulai topik.

"Shikamaru kirim salam padamu. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena tak bisa selalu mengunjungimu, sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Padahal dia yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini, tapi ia malah terkesan angkat tangan," Naruto memulai topiknya. Setiap hari ia selalu banyak berbicara padaku, ya, seperti teman.

"Tak apa. Lagipula ia kan tidak sengaja menabrakku, ia juga terluka tapi tidak separah dengaku. Aku tahu ia mencoba meminta maaf dan bertanggung jawab dengan meminta kalian berdua menjagaku sewaktu ia dirawat juga. Aku rasa itu tak terlalu buruk."

"Ya, ia memang merasa sangat menyesal apalagi dia tahu yang ia tabrak itu adalah teman SD-nya."

Aku mengangguk.

Seperti itulah penyebab aku tergeletak tak berdaya selama 2 minggu di ruangan serba putih ini. Karena Shikamaru, teman SD ku yang berarti juga teman 2 orang pria ini, menabrakku.

Dia juga terluka sama denganku tapi ia merasa menyesal padaku dan meminta 2 orang ini menjagaku selama ia dalam masa perawatan juga. Mereka menyanggupi permintaan sohib mereka dan, begini lah. Mereka menjagaku.

Tepat di hari Senin, aku masuk sekolah. Aku dapat berjalan meski kakiku terkadang sering terasa ngilu, tapi aku masih sanggup. Dan karena alasan kecil itulah, aku malah jadi diantar jemput oleh 2 pria ini-tepatnya oleh Naruto karena ia yang memboncengku sedangkan Sasuke menguntit dibelakang dengan motornya.

Aku tak pernah memintanya, bahkan aku bertekad saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit aku harus menjauh dari mereka berdua. Aku tak mau terkesan sebagai cewek merepotkan. Tapi mereka, lagi-lagi bertindak lebih dari saat-saat sebelumnya. Dan aku memutuskan hal ini tak terlalu merugikan dan malah sangat menguntungkan untukku.

Semakin hari kedekatan kami bertambah, tentunya hanya aku dan Naruto, Sasuke hanya tetap diam tanpa pernah mengajakku berbicara.

Ternyata Naruto playboy yang baik. Dia mungkin punya segudang cewek dan mantan berceceran, tapi ia selalu memperlakukan mereka dengan baik, akunya didepanku. Tapi setidaknya aku yakin, suatu saat nanti ia akan berhenti bermain-main dan menjadi lelaki sejati. Semoga saja.

Sampai hal yang tak terduga kembali terjadi. Aku tak tahu ini hal baik atau buruk. Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Ia berjanji takkan mengecewakanku dan akan bersungguh-sungguh denganku, karena sejak pertemuan tak terduga kami dirumah sakit, ia telah menaruh banyak perhatian padaku. Semenjak bersamaku, ia tak menaruh minat bermain-main dengan perasaan cewek lain. Dia bilang aku berhasil merubahnya.

"Lalu… apa kau menerimaku, Hinata?"

Kenapa aku malah menolehkan pandangaku ke arah Sasuke yang berjarak beberapa meter dari kami berdua? Dia bersandar di pagar pembatas jalanan dengan pantai. Pandangannya bertumpu pada matahari senja sehingga ia tak asadar aku melihatnya. Kenapa kalimat itu bukan keluar dari mulutmu? Kenapa… kenapa bukan kau?!

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Naruto. Ada orang lain dihatiku. Dan aku, ntah kenapa, masih berharap ia akan datang."

Naruto kecewa, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dan memintaku tetap menjadi temannya dan takkan ada yang berbeda setelah ini, kami tetap akrab.

Dia memang telah berubah menjadi lebih baik, dan aku merasa tak pantas seseorang seperti dia bersamaku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa.

Sasuke tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Matanya masih terus menatap ke lautan. Angin sore menerbangkan helaian surainya.

Lihatlah, aku menolak seorang pria baik yang jelas-jelas memiliki perasaan tulus padaku hanya karena berharap suatu saat kau akan datang padaku. Ironis rasanya, karena kau bahkan tak pernah memandangku.

-o0o-

Beberapa hari ini Sasuke tak terlihat sejak kejadian itu. Aku sempat berasumsi ia marah akan kejadian itu. Mungkin ia memang memiliki rasa padaku. Tapi alasannya baru ku ketahui beberapa jam yang lalu dari Naruto.

Ia di skors selama 3 hari karena bolos sekolah, melawan guru, dan tidur dikelas.

Aku tak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya, karena Sasuke memang bukan berada di strata murid teladan. Ia memang sering bermasalah. Tapi menurut Naruto, ini adalah yang terparah. Ia tak pernah bolos atau bahkan melawan guru sebelumnya dikelas. Dan 'kebandelan' Sasuke biasanya dibarengi dengan Naruto juga. Tapi kali ini ia bermain tunggal.

Aku tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi dikelas mereka. Karena kami berbeda kelas, dan juga jruusan. Aku IPA dan mereka berdua IPS. Naruto juga bilang, mungkin Sasuke merasa tertekan batin karena orangtuanya yang baru nsaja bercerai.

Ya, alasan itu lebih masuk akal daripada ia bersikap brutal karena melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Naruto dan aku.

Merasa kecewa karena dia ternyata tak memiliki perasaan terhadapku dan sangat khawatir atas perbuatan labilnya kali ini. Dia sudah kelas 3 SMA! Ujian Nasional didepan mata dan ia malah membuat masalah dengan ancaman kalau ia mengulanginya lagi, kepala sekolah takkan segan-segan memindahkannya dari sekolah.

Bagaimana ini? Hal ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya. Aku rasa dia butuh teman untuk bercerita."

"Ya, aku harap kau juga dapat membantunya. Thanks, Hinata."

Tak masalah. Selama di waktu terakhir kami yang tak banyak ini tak terpotong lagi.

Setiap aku berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, selalu tak tepat. Aku sibuk dengan tugas praktek, anak IPS sudah berpulangan. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku dan dia di masalah waktu saja tak berjodoh.

Aku berjalan lesu menuju gerbang setelah melihat anak IPS sudah tak ada lagi ditempatnya.

Pukul 5 sore. Aku rasa masih sempat untuk membeli buku bahan referensi. Sampai mataku terperangah melihat sosok didepanku.

Sasuke.

Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Kelas IPS seingatku sudah keluar sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Lalu dia? Untuk apa dia berdiri bersandar pada motor sport-nya? Seperti menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Detik selanjutnya ia menatapku dan memberikan helm dengan sikap dinginnya. Tanpa bersuara, ia naik ke motornya.

Bukan aku tak mengerti. Ia bermaksud menyuruhku naik. Tapi bodohnya aku! Karena baru teringat dengan perkataan Naruto tadi pagi.

'_Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa mengantarmu pulang dalam beberapa waktu ini. Orangtuaku panik, takut aku tidak lulus sehingga memaksaku mengikuti bimbel konyol. Dan aku dengans anagt terpaksa harus langsung pergi ke tempat bimbel tanpa bisa mengantarmu pulang.'_

Dia merasa sangat tak rela.

'_Tapi tenang aja. Aku udah menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarmu pulanh. Jadi jangan menolak dan turuti perintahku.'_

Aku tersentak saat Sasuke mengegas motornya seakan memintaku cepat naik. Sedikit tergesa aku memasang helmku dan naik ke boncengan.

Otakku menarik kesimpulan. Selama beberapa hari ke depan, Sasuke yang akan mengantarku pulang. Apakah aku harus bersyukur dengan ini?

-o0o-

Suatu keajaiban, aku bersama Sasuke. Ia menemaniku ke toko buku dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah 4 tahun, aku melihatnya tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum malu karena aku mendapatinya berada dibagian Komik & Fantasi. Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut, orang sedingin Sasuke memilih masuk kebagian anak-anak dibanding dengan parasnya yang menunjukkan wajah orang berpikir.

Aku tertawa melihatnya dan ia terburu-buru menutup bacaannya lalu pergi sambil menutupi senyum malunya.

Dan setiap hari aku selalu menunggu waktu ini, waktu pulang sekolah. Setiap hari jantungku berdetak tak karuan setiap menunggu detik-detik berakhirnya praktek. Aku seperti anak kecil yang sangat antusias menunggu mainnya film kartun favoritku. Dan aku tak bisa menolak kebahagiaan ini meski hanya singkat, sampai aku lupa kalau aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Benar, mengenai tingkah lakunya disekolah.

Disinilah kami berada. Menikmati matahari senja ditempat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya. Aku menyukai tempat ini. Selalu menyegarkan pikiranku yang penat karena berbagai tugas. Ketahuilah, bahkan sampai sekarang ia tak mau berbicara denganku. Atau mungkin belum. Memang dia sedikit agak berubah menjadi lebih baik, maksudku, ia tak terlalu bersikap dingin denganku. Ia mau tersenyum meski sangat jarang. Bahkan mengirimiku pesan singkat hanya untuk bertanya aku keluar kelas jam berapa. Dan aku, merasa sangat bahagia melihat perubahan besar ini. Kami sudah satu langkah didepan. Tapi aku masih belum menyelesaikan apa yang harus ku selesaikan dan rasa penasaranku tentang perubahan sikapnya. Aku memulai pembicaraan. Terserah kalau yang harus memulai adalah aku. Karena menunggu Sasuke yang memulai bisa-bisa takkan ada yang terjadi.

"Ku dengar kau bermasalah disekolah untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah sebelumnya kau sempat berhenti membuat masalah. Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu dan membuatmu merasa tertekan?"

Ia tampak gusar mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku tak mengira aku berani bertanya seperti ini padanya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Deg!

Suaranya. Setelah sekian tahun aku tak mendengarnya, kini suara itu membuatku menahan nafas sejenak. Dia membalas perkataanku.

"Naruto bilang orangtuamu baru saja bercerai. Apa karena hal itu kau melampiaskan sikap berontakmu disekolah?"

Ia tak menjawab. Aku seakan berbicara kepada patung karena dia tak memberi respon apa-apa. Dan perasaanku semakin tak karuan. Ia membuatku ingin marah karena tak menanggapiku dan kecewa karena ku pikir sebelumnya ia telah berubah, tapi nyatanya, sikap dinginnya tak pernah benar-benar memudar.

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau mau begini? Kau sudah kelas 3 SMA, dan kau masih akan bersikap sesuka hati dengan tidak peduli pada sekolahmu? Bagaimana jika kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Takkan ada sekolah yang mau menerima murid baru dikelas 3!"

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

Dia tanya kenapa? Tentu saja aku peduli! Kalau kau dikeluarkan bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Mau ku bawa kemana perasaan gila ini? Aku bahkan sudah cukup tersiksa melihat kau tak hadir disekolah, bagaimana bisa di waktu terakhir kita kau mau melarikan diri?

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Bukankah kita.. teman? Dengarkan omonganku layaknya nasihat seorang teman. Jangan merugikan dirimu sendiri Sasuke. Masa depanmu masih panjang."

Ia tak bersuara, tapi wajah mengerasnya mulai mencair. Aku harap ia mengerti.

Hari itu, aku pikir akan menjadi hari terakhirku bersamanya, tapi untungnya tidak. Ia masih menungguku digerbang dengan paras datarnya, tak berkomentar kalau aku pulang agak telat, tak menolak saat aku memintanya untuk menemaniku mengumpulkan bahan praktek. Ia… seperti biasa.

Naruto bilang kalau dia akan pulang cepat hari ini. Biasa ia akan menghabiskan waktu 3 jam untuk mengikuti bimbel, tapi berhubung ujian nasional tinggal seminggu lagi, maka bimbel selesai hari ini. Kami menunggunya di tempat yang telah menjadi saksi atas berbagai peristiwa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ya, ditempat Naruto menyatakan perasannya dan pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun aku berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tak banyak suara setelah 5 menit aku dan dia sampai duluan. Dia memandang matahari senja dan laut lepas didepannya seakan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sementara aku juga memandang ke arah yang sama tapi merasa risih dengan situasi canggung yang ada. Aku putuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Akan kemana kau setelah ini? Maksudku setelah lulus SMA?"

Lihatlah, terdengar sangat kaku padahal aku berusaha senatural mungkin.

"Ntahlah. Aku tidak berpikir aku akan lulus-"

"Tidak. Kau akan lulus. Kita akan lulus bersama. Takkan ada yang tertinggal disekolah kita."

Langsung ku sanggah omongannya. Ia tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu.

Ia berguman pelan. Jadi apa jawabannya? Ia takkan kemana-mana setelah ini?

"Jadi, perguruan tinggi? Angkatan? Naruto bilang ia akan masuk angkatan setelah lulus, apa kau juga?"

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Kenapa tidak?

"Ah ya, Naruto bilang kau tak tertarik masuk angkatan. Teknik kah? Naruto bilang kau mahir dalam hal mekanik. Ku rasa tak ada salahnya dengan hal itu. Naruto juga pernah bilang-"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Siapa?"

Menyukainya? Menyukai siapa?

"Naruto."

"Bu-bukan! Aku hanya-"

"Kau selalu menyebut-nyebut namanya."

"Ah itu-"

Aku rasa ia mulai tak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Aku terlalu banyak menyebut-nyebut Naruto seakan aku sedang memikirkannya saat berbicara dengan Sasuke. Ia pasti merasa tak nyaman. Lalu kenapa?

"I-itu.." hfftt.. ku hela nafasku. Kenapa terasa sulit menjelaskannya? Dia akan memandangku apa kalau ku bilang aku menanyai banyak hal tentangnya pada Naruto. Aku rasa ia akan memandangku aneh.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya." Lebih baik menjawab ini, daripada ia semakin curiga. "Dia lelaki baik, bertanggung jawab, juga sering membuatku tertawa. Aku pikir hanya cewek bodoh yang menolaknya." Seperti aku.

"Hanya itu?"

Apa? Apa maksudnya dengan hanya itu?

"Ya. Lalu kau mau apalagi? Kau mau aku bagaimana?!"

Aku frustrasi mendengarnya. Aku tidak mengeti kemana arah pembicaraannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Hfftt.. aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Kenapa ia seakan tertarik pada kehidupan pribadiku?

"Ntahlah."

Karenamu, karenamu aku menolaknya!

"Aku menunggu seseorang. Tapi seseorang itu sepertinya bodoh atau buta atau memang sama sekali tak tahu dengan perasaanku. Bahkan disaat terakhir pun ia masih belum paham."

"Siapa, dia?"

Seseorang itu adalah kau, Sasuke. Kau.

"Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bertanya tentang perasaanku? Setelah 2 tahun lebih kita tak berbicara, tak pernah menyapa, saling membuang muka, meski berada disatu sekolah yang sama. Kenapa? Kenapa kau seakan lupa, kau pernah mengacuhkanku?!"

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Apa?"

Aku yang memulainya? Maksudnya?

"Sejak kita pertama masuk sekolah, aku sudah berusaha menunjukkan padamu, aku ada. Aku ada disekolah ini. Tak hanya sekali, berulang kali aku muncul dihadapnmu. Tapi apa? Kau bahkan tak pernah menoleh kearahku. Kau bersama lelaki lain. Kau yang melupakanku duluan."

"A-apa?!"

Aku syok mendengar pernyataannya. Dia bilang aku duluan yang melupakannya?

"Kau sadar? Kau yang menciptakan jarak itu sendiri! Kau bersikap dingin. Hanya tampil didepanku tapi tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyapa. Kau kira itu lebih baik? Tidak! Bagaimana bisa aku menyapamu sementara aku takut kau melupakanku? Kau berharap aku yang duluan memulai?"

Oh tuhan. Dadaku rasanya mau meledak. Banyak sekali perasaan yang bercampur aduk didalamnya.

"Aku tidak melupakanmu. Seharusnya kau tahu itu. Kalau tidak aku mana mungkin muncul dihadapanmu? Aku lelah menunggu responmu sehingga aku berhenti menunjukkan diriku. Kau selalu menghindar bila bertemu denganku atau bahkan berselisihan. Apa itu namanya bukan berusaha melupakan?!"

Ini gila!

Memori 2 tahun silan berkelebat dikepalaku. Aku tahu aku juga bersalah di masa lalu. Aku memang berusaha menghindar darinya. Tapi itu terjadi karena dia tak pernah mencoba menyapaku dan aku tak punya kesempatan untuk menyapanya. Jadi aku pikir lebih baik kami tak saling kenal disekolah. Karena kami juga tak pernah punya kesempatan.

Kami bertengkar hebat. Terus mencari apa kesalahan masing-masing yang semuanya adalah realita yang terjadi seakan baru berlalu semalam. Sampai aku tak sadar aku menitikkan airmata. Rasanya aku tak sanggup menahannya. Semua kesedihan selama bertahun-tahun yang ku pendam, akhirnya terkuak ditengah pertengkaran kami. Dan aku tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya. Aku sudah capek.

"Cukup! Takkan ada yang menang dan kalah dalam situasi ini. Kau dan aku takkan berhenti saling menyalahkan. Dan ujungnya, yang tersakiti adalah aku. Perasaanku dan perasaanmu tidak sama. Timpang sebelah. Jadi aku mohon, cukup sampai disini. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Kau takkan bisa mengerti, aku pun sama. Kita hanya akan semakin bersikap egois. Kita akhiri saja cukup sampai disini. Teman? Bahkan kata itu tak cocok untuk mewakili hubungan kita."

Ku seka airmataku dan berbalik darinya. Rasanya semakin buruk. Aku ingin lari saja dari sini. Perasaanku terganggu dan pikiranku tak stabil. Mau apa aku jika aku gila bahkan sebelum ujian dimulai?

Breb!

Lenganku tertahan. Lebih tepatnya ditahan oleh sesorang. Lelaki yang selalu saja mengganggu pikiranku.

"Kau mau kemana? Tetaplah disini."

Ku hempaskan tangannya dari lenganku. "Lepaskan aku! Kau gila?! Aku ingin pulang. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini."

Aku terisak. Tubuhku melemas dan mungkin akan jatuh kalau tangan itu tak menahanku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Naruto. Ia datang tepat disaat klimaknya. Aku tak menjwaba, mulutku terkunci dan hanya bersuara isakan.

"Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Aku pun tak mendengar ada balasan dari Sasuke. Aku berbisik pelan. "Aku ingin plang.. aku ingin pulang.."

"Apa? Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Ia lalu menuntunku ke dalam mobil yang ia gunakan sebagai mobil antar jemput bimbelnya yang lumayan jauh. Aku duduk sambil menutup wajahku dibelakang. Naruto menyusul sesudah ku dengar pelan ia berbicara tajam pada Sasuke.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Dan mobil pun melaju dengan sang sopir mengikuti petunjuk alamat rumah yang diujarkan Naruto. Di tempat itu, aku meninggalkan perasaanku yang terpendam.

-o0o-

Ujian Nasional berlalu dengan lancar. Tinggal menunggu waktu kelulusan beberapa minggu lagi. Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan pergi dari kediamanku dengan alasan ke rumah nenek padahal kabur dari ancaman serangan pertanyaan Naruto yang meminta kejelasan tentang hari itu. Ya. Aku dan Sasuke memilih bungkam tentang apa yang terjadi. Naruto tak tahu menahu tentang cerita kami sehingga akan terlalu rumit kalau menjelskannya. Lagipula, saat mengetahui kenyataan diantara kami nanti, ia hanya akan tersakiti. Banyak alasan yang dapat melukainya.

Menghindar. Aku dan Sasuke kembali melakukan permainan konyol tersebut. Seminggu sebelum ujian dan sesudah ujian kami tak pernah bertemu lagi seakan menghilang dari peredaran. Aku tak mau bertanya ia dimana dan memilih memfokuskan pikiran mengulang pelajaran. Dan ini adalah solusi terbaik daripada aku kembali bertemu dengannya, meminta kejelasan dan berakhir pertengkaran yang malah mengacaukan pikiran. Meski sejujurnya, aku merindukannya. Sangat bahkan.

Beberapa minggu kosong ini ku lewati dengan mencari-cari info seputar perguruan tinggi. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari jadi sekarang tinggal menentukan pilihan. Aku memilih univeristas yang terjauh. Tempat ini ku rasa cocok denganku. Selain jurusannya sama dengan yang ingin ku ambil tempat ini juga cocok untuk melarikan diri. Ya, aku ingin pergi jauh dari kampung halamanku sehingga tak dapat menemukan wajah mereka lagi. Kalau memang harus berpisah, untuk apa tanggung-tanggung? Tapi hatiku, berlawanan dengan rencanaku saat ini. Kalau ini yang terbaik, maka kuatkan aku menempuhnya meski harus terluka.

Hari kelulusan

Dadaku bergemuruh dan nafasku terhenti sejenak saat melihat nama Hyuuga Hinata muncul diurutan kedua pada kertas pengumuman kelulusan.

Aku lulus!

Aku lulus!

Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih banyak. Tapi ada satu nama lagi yang harus ku pastikan. Lagi, jantungku berdebar kencang. Mataku menelusur ke urutan terakhir. Aku harap namanya ada. Aku harap…

Tidak ada!

Aku terkejut. Kenapa tidak ada? Panik. Aku panik ditempat, seakan lupa aku baru berbahagia tadi. Ku ulang menelusur dari urutan terakhir ke atas. Dalam hati aku bermunajat kepada Tuhan-ku, tolong jangan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Dia harus lulus. Harus!

99. Sasuke IPS 29,0

Deg!

Itu…

Terima kasih Tuhan! Terima kasih. Sekali lagi hatiku bersorak. Mataku sedikit berkaca-kaca saat memastikan nama itu lagi. Ya, itu memang Sasuke. Dia tidak berada diurutan terakhir. Dia berasa diurutan 99 dari jumlah siswa total 200. Ajaib bukan?

Aku keluar dari himpitan sesak siswa lain yang ingin melihat namanya. Mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok yang bahkan kelulusannya lebih ku khawatirkan daripada kelulusanku. Mataku tertuju ke satu arah. Ke seorang pria yang berjalan santai dengan kedua tangannya dikantong celana dan berjalan keluar gerbang. Apa ia sudah memeriksa kelulusannya? Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja? Aku menatap punggungnya yang terus menghilang dibalik gerbang.

Kau…

Tak ingin melihatku untuk terakhir kalinya? Aku akan pergi jauh dan mungkin takkan pernah melihatmu lagi. Apa kau tidak sedih? Kalaupun tidak, tak adakah salam perpisahan darimu? Aku masih berharap, meski hanya setitik asa, kau akan datang padaku. Bahwa perasaanku, bukan sesuatu yang hina untuk dirasa, bukan sesuatu yang timpang sebelah. Aku berharap…

Kau menyukaiku.

-o0o-

Aku berjalan ringan sambil mengedarkan pandanganku menuju seseorang yang wajahnya ku kenal. Dia yang mengundangku kemari dengan maksud merayakan kelulusan kami direstoran kecil dekat dermaga ini. Dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku agar menuju mejanya. Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah berseri Naruto, tapi kemudian jantungku seakan berhenti sejenak. Sasuke juga duduk disana. Tanpa melihat balik kearahku, ia sibuk dengan menu restoran.

Dan beginilah jadinya, aku duduk ditengah-tengah Sasuke dan Naruto yang duduk berhadapan. Tak banyak suara dariku dan Sasuke saat Naruto sibuk berceloteh. Sampai saat selesai makan dan tinggal hidangan penutup pun, Sasuke tak bersuara dan menjawab seperlunya saat ditanya Naruto seperti, "Kau berada di urutan 99 ya? Wah hebat. Aku butuh bimbel untuk sampai peringkat 20 besar."

Dan ia hanya akan mengangguk bosan. Begitu seterusnya sampai ia bangkit dari duduknya menuju balkon restoran. Naruto sedang ditoilet dan aku juga bosan duduk termenung disini jadi aku mengikuti Sasuke yang tampak asyik dengan suasana laut malam. Aku berjarak satu langkah dibelakangnya. Ku tarik nafasku untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Tadinya aku tak berniat memberitahu Sasuke tentang hal ini. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak tahu menahu soal kemana aku akan pergi setelah ini meski aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Naruto. Ntah ia sudah dengar dari Naruto dan menanggapinya dengan tak peduli atau ia memang belum diberitahu Naruto, tapi yang pasti aku akan memberikan salam perpisahan terserah ia mau mendengar atau tidak.

"Setelah ini aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di Oxford."

Ku lihat ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya yang membelakangiku.

"Mungkin kau sudah dengar atau belum atau bahkan tak peduli, tapi ini pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

Ia membalikkan badannya penuh sehingga mengarah ke arahku. Lagi, aku melihat tatapan itu dimatanya. Marah, kecewa, dan apa itu?

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Aku sudah menyerah dengan perasaan ini dan ingin kabur dari semua ketidakjelasan dan ketidakberujungan ini. Aku tak tahu harus menunggu berapa lama lagi agar kau datang padaku. Aku… lelah dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku lelah terhadapmu, Sasuke.

"Pendidikan disana bagus bukan? Dan jarang orang yang bisa diterima disana."

Ia menatapku marah sehingga membuatku susah untuk berbohong lebih lanjut. "Baiklah. Sebenarnya, tidak ada alasan ku untuk tetap tinggal. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa dan harus disisakan disini. Jadi aku, harus pergi."

Kenapa ia menatapku dengan pandangan itu? Kenapa ia seakan sedih dengan kepergianku? Kenapa? Kenapa kau malah membuatku merasa buruk?

"Tak bisakah alasanmu untuk tetap tinggal adalah aku? Karenaku, tak bisakah kau jangan pergi?"

Deg! Apa ini?

"Kalaupun bukan karenaku, tak bisakah kau tinggal karena Naruto? Kau menyukainya kan? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Kau tidak mengerti-"

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku agar mengerti. Kenapa kau harus pergi jauh? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku lagi? Kenapa kau selalu lepas lagi bahkan saat berada dihadapanku?"

Apa ini? Apa maksud perkataannya?

Jangan pergi. Tak bisakah kau tetap disini meski bukan karena ku? Tak apa bagiku menjadi tak dianggap dalam hubungan kalian, asalkan aku dapat melihatmu. Tak apa bagiku melihatmu tersenyum karena orang lain, selama aku tetap melihat senyummu. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Apa tidak cukup kau meninggalkanku 5 tahun yang lalu? Melewati masa SMP ku tanpamu dan menderita karena kau meninggalkanku. Kau sudah janji. Kau berjanji padaku waktu itu kalau akan terus bersamaku. Kau akan satu sekolah denganku. Tapi kau malah pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dan sekarang, saat aku menemukanmu, kau mau pergi lagi?"

Aku tak mengerti. Semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke tak satu pun terpikirku akan diucapkannya. Apa ia, merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

"Kenapa kau merasa sangat kehilangan saat ku tak ada?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Deg!

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu, aku menyukaimu sampai aku menjadi gila seperti ini?"

"Karena kau tak pernah mengatakannya! Darimana aku tahu kau menyukaiku kalau kau tak pernah mengatakannya?"

"Apa pelu kata untuk menyampaikan cinta? Aku menyukaimu tanpa kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya, aku menyayangimu dengan caraku meski kau takkan pernah tahu. Aku juga sakit saat melihat sahabat terbaikku mengatakan menyukai gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang kusukai sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tapi aku bertahan karena perasaanku padamu yang seberapa besar ku coba enyahkan akan kembali lagi bahkan semakin bertambah."

Aku terdiam. Apa yang Sasuke sampaikan lewat matanya kini ku mengerti. Tatapan itu karena ia menyukaiku. Kenapa aku jadi gadis jahat yang mempermainkan perasaannya dengan asyik berdua-duaan dengan teman dekatnya tanpa peduli ia yang menahan semuanya jadi satu? Kenapa sekarang aku menyesali keputusanku untuk pergi?

"Kata aku menyukaimu, juga tak pernah kau ucapkan. Tapi aku mengerti, rasa itu ada meski tak terucap secara lisan. Apa kau tak dapat merasakannya? Bahkan hanya dengan melihat mataku kau akan tahu arti pandangan itu."

Alhasil, airmataku menetes. Aku benar-benar manusia bodoh. Jelas-jelas aku dapat merasakan arti pandangan itu, tapi aku tetap tak percaya dengan kata hatiku.

"Maaf Sasuke. Maafkan aku karena tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu. Maafkan aku yang terus menyakitimu. Maafkan aku…"

Breb!

Dia memelukku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadi, tolong jangan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri lagi. Kita akan pergi bersama, maka dari itu, tetaplah disisiku."

Aku mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya. Sekarang keputusanku untuk pergi akan ku pertimbangkan lagi.

-o0o-

Cerita ini sebenarnya sebagian adalah cerita asli saya

ya, berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi lah, makanya judulnya fact-fiction

tapi bagian _dia_ ngobrol sama saya, sampai sekarang itu gak pernah terjadi TT_TT

pokoknya nyesek sendiri deh kalo baca cerita ini, karena persis banget sama hidup saya

doa kan ya readers, agar kami di permudah XD

dan ada kemungkinan bakal saya buat sudut pandang Sasuke atau Naruto di next chap

terakhir, RnR please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belong to me, absolutely belong to me

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), highschool story, 1st point of view, long description

moonlightYagami with proudly present

**"Fact-Fiction"**

-o0o-

Sasuke's POV

Aku menarik nafasku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya di pagi hari pertamaku sekolah. Kenapa mesti sekolah ini diantara sekian banyak sekolah yang bisa ku masuki? Jawabannya karena teman seperjuanganku juga disini, ya Naruto, dan empat temanku yang lain. Tidak ada yang spesial di sekolah ini sepanjang aku menyusurinya demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahuku. Orang-orangnya juga banyak yang tidak kukenal, mungkin karena berasal dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama yang berbeda denganku. Ntahlah, aku tak begitu peduli.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Namaku di panggil dan disebutkanlah kelas tempat aku akan menempatinya, dan selanjutnya menyusul nama Naruto dan yang lainnya, dan hebatnya, lagi-lagi kami-aku dan Naruto- berada di satu kelas yang sama. Kadang merasa bosan hanya terus bersama dia selama masa sekolahku. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku tidak bisa berteman dengan yang lain, lebih tepatnya mereka yang tidak betah lama-lama berteman denganku, alasannya sederhana, karena aku terlalu dingin, karena aku terlalu diam, karena kau terlalu misterius. Terserahlah dengan semua itu. Aku tak peduli. Mungkin masa SMA ku akan berlalu sama seperti masa-masa sebelumnya, datar dan menjenuhkan. Aku tidak akan banyak protes. Bagiku, semua itu tak masalah.

**"Fact-Fiction"**

Namun sosok itu tiba-tiba saja hadir. Sosok yang sudah lama menghilang paksa dari hidupku, sosok yang hanya dengan sekali melihatnya langsung dapat ku kenali, dia Hyuuga Hinata. Teman Sekolah Dasarku-jika dia memang menganggapku sebagai temannya.

Aku pikir hidupku takkan datar seperti yang ku bayangkan sebelumnya. Aku punya seseorang yang menjadi perhatianku disini. Dan aku merasa diriku bukan diriku bila menyangkut dia. Aku keluar dari zona amanku bila berhubungan dengan dia. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang bukan Uchiha karena melakukan tingkah konyol dengan berusaha mencari-cari perhatiannya. Aku datang ke kelasnya seperti orang aneh karena hanya berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan mulut ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak jadi. Aku… melakukan berbagai cara untuk mengetahui apakah ia masih mengenaliku, apakah ia tahu ini aku, apakah ia masih ingat aku. Berulang kali ku berharap agar diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara basa-basi-hanya basa-basi saja yang ku minta-padanya. Namun berulang kali juga semuanya tak terwujud. Ntah aku yang kurang berani, atau dia yang kurang peka, atau dugaan-dugaan yang lain yang bersarang di kepalaku.

Setahun…

Semua itu berlalu begitu saja. Aku tidak berbicara dengannya. Sebuah basa-basi untuk memulai kedekatan yang sangat ku harapkan menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar basi. Tunggu dulu, apa cuma aku yang merasa gelisah dengan semua ini? Apa dia juga merasakan apa yang kurasa? Sebenarnya selama ini hubungan apa yang kami miliki, kenapa dia terkesan seperti sudah melupakanku dengan santainya ia bercanda ria dengan lelaki lain? Kenapa dia seakan ingin mengusirku dan melupakan apa yang terjadi dan tak terjadi diantara kami. Hyuuga Hinata. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?

**"Fact-Fiction"**

Nara Shikamaru.

Semua ini gara-gara dia. Semua ini kesalahan dia. Sudah ku katakan berulang kali untuk fokus dalam berkendara jangan biasakan setengah sadar, dan dia selalu mengiyakan ucapanku hanya dengan gumaman malasnya, sehingga lihatlah yang terjadi. Dia kecelakaan, kan.

Semula aku biasa saja mendengar beritanya. Kata kecelakaan dengan Shikamaru sudah menjadi suatu yang wajar bila mengingat ia mengendarai motornya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Namun yang membedakan kali ini adalah korban yang di tabraknya.

Hinata.

Gadis rapuh itu. Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi korbannya? Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Aku bersumpah akan membuat Shikamaru lebih celaka kalau sampai gadis itu terluka parah. Aku sungguh tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, aku melihat wajahnya lebih jelas sekarang karena aku berada di jarak yang dekat dengannya. Matanya tertutup rapat dan beberapa perban tampak menghiasi tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga aku kehilangan separuh nafasku. Bagaimana bisa? Apa ia akan baik-baik saja? Gadis yang selama ini ku jaga setiap pulang sekolahnya dengan menunggu di persimpangan sekolah hanya untuk mengawasi ia pulang dengan siapa, menggunakan apa, dan benar-benar sudah pulang atau belum. Alhasil malah terluka karena temanku sendiri. Aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti mengutuk Shikamaru. Tapi setelah bisa berpikir lebih baik dan lebih tenang, ntah kenapa aku malah merasa bersyukur pada Shikamaru, ntah perbuatanku termasuk dosa atau tidak karenanya, aku bersyukur karena punya waktu untuk bersama gadis yang selalu ku amati. Di beri kesempatan untuk menjaganya, mengamatinya yang sedang tertidur dalam komanya, bersyukur karena setiap hari pekerjaanku setiap pulang sekolah adalah ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguknya. Tak banyak yang ku lakukan. Hanya mengamati wjaah tertidurnya dari sisi brankar dan kekosongan hatiku terasa terobati selama bertahun-tahun ini. Aku bersyukur dengan musibah ini, meski aku akan sangat jauh lebih bersyukur jika seandainya ia segera terbangun.

Dan untung saja Tuhan mendengar doaku. Hinata sadarkan diri. Namun aku lagi-lagi seperti orang bodoh. Pita suaraku seakan tak berfungsi begitu sadar kelopak mata itu bergerak-gerak dan membuka. Semua inderaku seakan lupa pada tugasnya masing-masing sampai aku hanya bisa terdiam menyambut kesadarannya. Aku pikir aku sedang bermimpi melihatnya terbangun, tapi kedatangan Naruto lah yang membuat aku kembali fokus. Ini bukan mimpi. Dia memang sudah tersadar.

Dokter datang untuk mengecek keadaannya, aku merasa tak pantas berada di ruangan itu, pandangan matanya yang bertanya-tanya malah semakin membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata, jadi aku pergi tepat ketika dokter dan Naruto datang, namun sebelumnya ku sempatkan meliriknya sejenak hanya untuk meyakinkan hatiku, bahwa ia benar-benar sudah sadar dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku lega dan sangat bersyukur mengetahuinya. Akhirnya dia tersadar.

**"Fact-Fiction"**

"Kemana?"

Aku bertanya pada Naruto yang sedang berkaca dan membenahi penampilannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menjawab,

"Ke Rumah Sakit tentu saja, menjenguk Hinata. Kau lupa dengan permintaan si Rambut Nanas yang menyuruh kita untuk menjaganya?"

Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau permintaan itu selalu terbayang-bayang di pikiranku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjaga Hinata? Apa kami akan mengobrol nantinya? Apa ia akan menerima kehadiranku atau sebaliknya? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang berulang kali ku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri.

"Tidak. Ayo pergi."

Namun semua yang aku duga akan terjadi justru tak terjadi. Melihat bagaimana kedekatan Naruto dengan Hinata membuatku bungkam seribu bahasa. Aku tak punya kata-kata untuk ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan mereka, dan aku merasa tak ingin ikut campur dengan obrolan mereka, sehingga setiap kali datang untuk menjenguk, aku memutuskan berada di luar ruangan beralasan kepada Naruto kalau aku tidak terlalu suka di ruang tertutup. Ntah mereka menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi aku selalu melirik Hinata sebentar sebelum keluar ruangan lalu berdiri bersandar di samping pintu masuk. Dan setiap percakapan mereka, aku dapat mendengarnya begitupun suara tawa renyah Hinata karena candaan Naruto. Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain mendengar itu dalam diam, membayangkan wajah berserinya karena tertawa, tersenyum tipis sampai tersenyum miris sekalipun. Bukan aku yang membuatnya tertawa. Bukan aku yang menyebabkan ekspresi bahagianya. Bukan aku yang ada di hadapannya untuk menikmati wajah tertawanya. Tapi… tak masalah. Aku yakin Naruto lebih mampu menghiburnya daripada kehadiranku yang tak berarti apa-apa.

**"Fact-Fiction"**

Hari Senin adalah hari dimana Hinata masuk sekolah. Ya, ia memang sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit namun tak berarti ia telah sembuh total. Dia masih berjalan tertatih-tatih dan mataku sangat pedas melihatnya. Lebih baik ia di rumah sakit saja, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tahu ia murid teladan di sekolah, tapi keadaannya seperti ini malah membuat hatiku hancur karena harus menerima fakta kalau ia selalu berjalan kaki untuk menuju halte terdekat dan berjalan lagi setelah turun dari halte menuju rumahnya. Aku kacau memikirkan bagaimana sulitnya perjalanan yang akan ia tempuh.

Kehilangan akal sehatku, karena aku malah mengusulkan ke Naruto untuk mengantar-jemputnya ke sekolah. Tentu saja semula Naruto tampak keberatan tapi aku berusaha mati-matian membujuknya agar mau, mengatakan alasan mengenai kaki Hinata yang belum sembuh total sehingga penjagaan yang kami lakukan harusnya belum selesai. Pada akhirnya dia setuju-harus-sehingga aku pun tak mampu menyuarakan keberatanku mengenai Naruto yang harus memboncengnya.

Tak apa. Tak masalah. Selama aku masih bisa melihatnya dari belakang dimana motorku mengikuti mereka berdua, semua itu jadi tak masalah. Dan aku pun berpikir, Hinata mungkin belum tentu mau aku yang memboncenganya sementara aku tak pernah mengajaknya berbicara selama di Rumah Sakit. Jadi berulang kali ku katakan ini padaku, aku tak keberatan, meskipun perasaan tak enak selalu meliputiku setiap melihat mereka harus berada di satu motor yang sama. Semua itu, biarlah ku tahankan.

**"Fact-Fiction"**

Setiap hari bukan aku tak menyadari kedekatan mereka yang terus bertambah. Apalagi Naruto dengan mulutnya yang tak bisa diam akan selalu berbagi cerita-apapun itu-kepada Hinata. Aku tahu, aku tak seharusnya cemburu tentang hal ini. Mereka hanya mengobrol biasa, kan? Dan lagi, Naruto hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai temannya kan, yang kebetulan karena kecelakaan itu semakin mendekatkan mereka.

Begitu pun aku, bukankah aku orang yang paling tak mempunyai status disini? Jadi tak seharusnya aku merasa kesal dan sakit di saat bersamaan hanya karena melihat keakraban mereka. seperti saat ini, dimana mereka berdua mengobrol tanpa aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang serius. Terserahlah, mungkin Naruto lagi curhat kepadanya. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan hal yang seperti itu, dan lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan matahari senja yang ada didepanku. Cahayanya memantul di lautan yang tengah pasang, belum lagi semilir angin sore yang menerpa wajahku ikut menerbangkan helaian rambutku, situasi yang begitu indah dan menenangkan-seharusnya.

Namun kenapa di tengah situasi seperti ini, pikiranku malah melayang? Dan kenapa aku justru tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat sedih? Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini perasaanku yang harusnya tenang malah gelisah dan tak nyaman? Seakan suatu yang buruk akan atau telah terjadi. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari lautan di depanku, namun aku sadar, pikiranku sepenuhnya tak sedang disitu. Ada suatu hal aneh yang menyebabkan perasaan dan hatiku berubah tak enak.

**"Fact-Fiction"**

"Apa kau bilang?"

Tanyaku pada Naruto tang tampak murung dan menolak melihatku saat menceritakan hal itu padaku.

"Ya, seperti yang sudah ku katakan. Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan menit itu juga ia langsung menolakku."

Sebagai seorang teman, seharusnya saat ini aku menghibur Naruto dan mengatakan nasehat-nasehat serta saran bijak padanya, tapi sepertinya kali ini aku takkan bisa. Mulutku membisu, dan mataku hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang tak menyadarinya.

Dia baru saja mengatakan ia menyukai Hinata dan menyatakannya langsung baru saja, beberapa menit yang lalu, di tempat yang sama dimana aku pun berdiri disitu tapi tak di undang dalam pembicaraan mereka. Kenapa? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan semua ini? Jadi benar dugaanku selama ini kalau Naruto mulai menyukai Hinata? Sungguh, situasi seperti ini sangat… ironi.

Sahabatku sendiri mengatakan ia menyukai seorang gadis yang selama ini ku harapkan, ku tunggu, ku amati, ku cintai. Adakah yang dapat menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini? Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Oi _Teme_, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana selanjutnya? Haruskah aku tetap berharap padanya atau _move-on_? Ya, kau tahu, aku jarang berada di posisi saat ini, posisi yang di tolak. Dan kali ini aku serius terhadapnya."

Bagaimana katamu? Seharusnya kau menjauh darinya! Dia seseorang yang membuatku bertahan di sekolah ini, dia seseorang yang paling ingin ku ajak berbicara, dia bagiku segalanya, menurutmu kau harus bagaimana?!

"Ntahlah. Aku tak tahu."

Dan aku tak bisa berkata 'Aku tak apa' kali ini, 'tak masalah' mendengarnya, 'tak keberatan' mengetahuinya. Aku tak bisa. Aku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat lebih dari rasa sakitku melihat keakraban mereka, mendengar obrolan hangat mereka, mendengar tawa Hinata karena Naruto, melihat mereka berdua berboncengan di motor sementara aku hanya bisa mengamati Hinata dari belakang, hanya bisa melihat geraian rambut panjangnya, hanya bisa mendengar lirih suara mereka, lebih sakit lagi rasanya dari di anggap layaknya seorang penguntit, lebih sakit lagi dari hanya bisa melihat dan mengamati tanpa bisa menjangkau ataupun berbicara dengannya. Semua itu ku tahankan, ku anggap tak apa, ku anggap tak masalah, ku anggap tak keberatan, karena ku anggap semua itu masih bisa ku tahan rasa sakitnya.

Tapi kali ini, aku tak bisa berkata seperti itu lagi pada batinku. Aku terluka, patah, dan hancur dengan ini semua. Aku tak sanggup, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan dan menyesakkan.

Naruto, tak tahukah kau aku begitu menyukainya? Kenapa di antara semua gadis harus dia yang kau sukai? Bukankah kau punya banyak gadis yang mengemis hanya untuk jadi pacarmu? Lalu kenapa harus dia? Dia seharusnya bersamaku, bodoh! Dia seharusnya untukku!

**"Fact-Fiction"**

Setelah mengalami peristiwa itu, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak sekolah. Alasannya? Karena aku di skors. Ya, aku memang bukan siswa teladan di sekolahku, bahkan cenderung ke brandalan kata sebagian orang. Namun kali ini bukan karena keberandalanku yang ku buat dengan sengaja seperti biasanya yang hanya untuk iseng-iseng saja, tapi karena aku yang melampiaskan segenap perasaan marahku, kekesalanku, dan rasa kecewaku ke orang-orang di sekitarku.

Pelampiasan? Ya, ini semua adalah bentuk pelampiasanku terhadap Naruto, terhadap Hinata, dan terhadap diriku sendiri. Bukan karena perceraian orangtuaku seperti yang di asumsikan Naruto dan beberapa guru yang mendengar berita tersebut. Ayolah, mereka berdua memang sudah tak cocok lagi, dan aku sudah cukup siap mental menghadapi keadaan ini, berbeda dengan persoalan-yang di mata orang lain adalah hal yang sepele-mengenai masalah yang terjadi di antara aku, Hinata dan Naruto, aku takkan pernah siap untuk hal ini. Aku tidak bisa menerapkan sikap tenangku pada situasi ini. Menghindari mereka adalah jalan yang ku tempuh, sehingga aku tak berontak saat di skors.

Hanya karena hal seperti ini, aku nyaris gila. Menyedihkan.

Uchiha Sasuke. Lebih baik kau buang saja marga Uchiha-mu.

Pihak yang tak seharusnya ikut campur pun malah semakin membuat situasi menjadi semakin aneh. Beberapa guru Bimbingan Konseling menceramahiku panjang lebar dan mulai bersikap simpati padaku, alasannya dapat ku tebak, pasti karena mereka mengasihaniku sebagai anak _broken home_, mencoba memberiku arahan dan bimbingan dimana semua itu jadi terkesan menggelikan dan tak penting. Tahu apa kalian tentang perasaanku? Kalian tidak akan mengerti dan tak perlu berusaha memahamiku. Bukankah semuanya bagiku tak masalah? Benar, selama aku masih bisa menahannya. Semua itu tak masalah, bukan? Seperti orang bodoh yang menyedihkan. Mungkin itulah diriku sekarang.

**"Fact-Fiction"**

Aku tahu aku seharusnya tak berharap banyak pada situasi ini. Bagaimanapun ini hanyalah sementara-berdua dengan Hinata. Karena saat Naruto selesai dari bimbel konyolnya aku pasti akan kembali di asingkan. Namun nyatanya aku tak bisa menutupi perasaan hatiku selama beberapa jam dengannya. Aku tak keberatan saat ia memintaku untuk ke toko buku mencari bahan referensinya, tak masalah jika bersamanya.

Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah langkah kakinya yang menuju buku-buku ilmiah yang memikirkan judulnya saja membuatku pening. Jadi, aku tak salah kan kalau berjalan ke tumpukan buku anak-anak dan komik?

Hey, itu bukan hal yang tak wajar, banyak orang dewasa yang suka baca komik. Lalu kenapa dia memandangku dengan tatapan tanda tanya dan sedetik kemudian tertawa? Apa yang salah? Ntah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu tentangku yang jelas aku harus segera keluar dari toko buku itu. Astaga, dia membuatku merasa malu.

Dan setelah kejadian itu rasanya aku jadi sangat menanti-nanti momen apa yang akan kami lewati nantinya. Tak berusaha fokus dengan pelajaranku-seperti biasanya-aku lebih suka memandangi detik jam dibanding guru seksi semacam Tsunade sekalipun. Aku suka dengan detik jam itu yang seirama dengan denyut nadiku, debar jantungku. Yang rasa-rasanya selalu membisikkan namanya. Hyuuga Hinata.

**"Fact-Fiction"**

Mataku menyipit tajam mengamati tempat ini yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi saksi bisu tempat Naruto menyampaikan perasaannya pada Hinata. Kenapa Hinata mengajakkku kesini? Melihat tempat ini hanya mengingatkanku akan bayangan sosok diriku yang jelas-jelas berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka namun tak tahu apa-apa.

Hari itu menjadi hari bersejarah dimana akhirnya setelah sekian lama kami berhasil berbicara. Meski aku tak suka topik yang dibicarakannya. Dia bertanya mengenai masalahku beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan aku yakin dia salah mengartikan sikapku waktu itu dengan kenakalan remaja.

Apa yang ia tahu tentang perasaanku? Apa yang ia tahu tentang sesuatu yang membuatku tertekan? Benar saja tebakanku, dia menganggap hal itu sebagai efek dari masalah keluarga. Apa kau tahu penyebab sebenarnya adalah pernyataan sialan Naruto padamu?

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau mau begini?"

Ya. Sampai kapan aku mau begini? Tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya padanya. Mengulur-ulur waktu mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa aku menyukainya, dan aku terluka mengetahui ia bersama sahabatku.

Sampai kapan tak berterus terang? Tapi apa pedulinya? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya kan? Dibanding Naruto yang dekat dengannya dan selalu membantunya, aku hanya seorang yang berperan sebagai pengganti tugas Naruto sementara waktu. Apa pedulinya kalau aku benar-benar dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Bukankah itru justru membuat mereka lebih leluasa menjalin hubungan tanpa aku sebaga gangguan? Tanpa aku yang selalu mengikuti mereka dibelakang, mendengar sedikit-sedikit pembicaraan hangat mereka. seharusnya dia tak peduli aku ada ataupun tidak ada jika dia memang bersama Naruto!

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Bukankah kita… teman?"

Bagus sekali sudah mengingatkanku akan posisi kita yang dimata indahmu itu hanya sebagai teman! Terima kasih sudah membawaku kembali ke kenyataan Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi setidaknya teman lebih baik daripada bukan siapa-siapa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Maaf membuatmu gelisah karena kenakalanku. Aku seharusnya tak membebanimu. Tak seharusnya membuatmu memikirkanku lebih banyak daripada yang seharusnya. Aku akan mencoba yang terbaikku untuk menjaga perasaanmu. Bila yang ku lakukan itu dapat membuatmu tetap tersenyum, aku akan mengusahakannya.

Hari itu kupikir akan jadi hari terakhirku bersamanya, namun untungnya tidak. Ia masih memberiku senyum cerahnya dan berjalan emnghampiriku di tempat biasa aku menunggunya. Aku kira ia takkan datang. Aku kira ia akan membenci sikap dinginku padanya kemarin karena tak menanggapi perasaan khawatirnya. Aku kira aku akan lagi-lagi kehilangannya. Seketika saja kegelisahanku menghilang saat ia datang. Karena aku sudah menyadari sejak dulu, dia adalah cahayaku, jalan hidupku.

**"Fact-Fiction"**

Tibalah hari terakhir aku akan bersamanya setiap pulang sekolah ditandai dengan segera datangnya Naruto ke tempat ini beberapa menit lagi.

Haahh..

Rasanya sangat cepat, namun begitu membekas. Biarkan aku tak menatapnya, atau aku mungkin akan mengatakan berbagai hal aneh untuk mencegahnya kembali ke Naruto. Kumohon, jadikan menit-menit terakhir ini berlalu lebih lama. Aku tak ingin kembali menjauh darinya.

"Akan kemana kau setelah ini? Maksudku setelah lulus SMA?"

Aku memejamkan indra pendengarku saat mendengar suaranya. Suara ini akan ku rekam sebagai suara yang pernah kau tujukan hanya untukku. Namun saat mengerti maksud pertanyaan Hinata aku tak bisa tak menanggapinya. Aku harus terus membuatnya bersuara, agar aku bisa terus mengingatnya.

Hmm, setelah SMA ya? Memikirkan sampai kesana, sementara aku bahkan belum berpikir tentang kelulusanku.

Melihatmu seperti ini semakin memberatkanku, seakan-akan kau sangat peduli terhadapku, seakan-akan kau memang sungguhan memperhatikanku bukan sekedar basa-basi saja, membuatku merasa di istimewakan.

Atau sebenarnya tidak? Kau seperti ini juga pada Naruto?

"Naruto bilang ia akan masuk angkatan setelah lulus. Apa kau juga?"

Ah ya, tentu saja dia juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada Naruto. Tidak mungkin dia hanya peduli padaku.

"Tidak."

Lalu selanjutnya seakan semakin membuktikan saja bahwa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Naruto, ia terus bertanya kepadaku tapi tetap saja terus menyebut-nyebut nama Naruto.

Dan aku merasa terusik tentu saja dengan kenyataan itu. Apa dia memang sunguh-sungguh telah jatuh hati pada Naruto? Dia selalu menyebut-nyebut namanya. Bisakah ia memberikan penjelasan dari hal itu?

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya."

Deg!

Rasanya aneh saat dadaku terasa seperti dihantam palu sehingga membuat sesak dan hancur bersamaan. Ternyata memang itu kebenarannya. Kami tak pernah saling suka. Hanya aku manusia bodoh yang beranggapan ada keajaiban, ada suatu spesial di antara kami. Nyatanya, tentu saja tak mungkin.

"Dia lelaki baik, bertanggung jawab, juga sering membuatku tertawa. Aku pikir hanya cewek bodoh yang menolaknya."

Tentu saja Hinata bukan cewek bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan lelaki seperti Naruto demi diriku yang tak berharga ini. Ya, tentu saja. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Sasuke, namun kenapa kau masih terus berharap?

"Hanya itu?"

Bisakah kau mengatakan lebih banyak lagi hal-hal yang kau ketahui tentang Naruto sehingga aku yang bodoh ini tersadar dan mau segera berhenti berharap padamu?

"Ya. Lalu kamu mau apalagi? Kau mau aku bagaimana?"

Aku mau kau terus membicarakan Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri sehingga aku tersadar kau memang bukan milikku.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Ya, bukankah kau begitu menyukainya? Bukankah kau mengatakan hal-hal baik tentangnya. Karena penolakanmu terhadapnya itu membuatku sangat berharap akan sedikit celah itu saja bahwa aku masih bisa memenangkan hatimu, bahwa mungkin saja kau menyukaiku meski hanya sedikit dan tak mungkin.

Siapa orang yang kau tunggu, Hinata? Aku kah? Apakah aku pernah singgah dihatimu? Aku kah? Kumohon katakan bahwa itu aku. Namun Hinata tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan topik dan mengungkit-ungkit tentang masa lalu kami yang tentu saja tak bisa dikatakan bahwa itu hanya kesalahan satu pihak. Aku sadar aku pun bersalah disini, aku yang tak pernah mencoba mengutarakan isi hatiku. Berharap Hinata kan mengerti tanpa aku harus mengungkapkannya. Ini kesalahanku, dapatkah aku menebusnya sekarang? Setelah hatimu bahkan memiliki tujuan yang lebih baik, yaitu Naruto. Pertengkaran karena masa lalu itu pun tak bisa dihindari, Hinata berubah menjadi sangat emosional dan hatiku tersentak saat melihatnya mulai menangis.

Maafkan keegoisanku. Maafkan kepengecutanku. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk memperbaiki semua itu.

Tapi kumohon tetaplah disini. Jangan ditinggalkan aku lagi. Aku menyesal tak pernah bisa mencoba mengerti perasaanmu sejak dulu. Aku hanya menekankan egoku dengan menganggap kau yang tak mungkin menyukaiku, aku hanya terlalu naïf untuk menyadarinya. Kumohon jangan pergi. Aku sadar sekarang tentang perasaanmu. Jadi bisakah kau tetap disini tak ikut pergi bersama Naruto. Hinata, kumohon…

Aku takut takkan melihatmu lagi setelah ini. Namun semua permohonanku tak berarti karena aku tak berhasil mengucapkannya, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat tangisnya pecah dan ingin segera pulang. Dia tak menginginkanku. Bukankah semua itu sudah terlalu terlambat. Semuanya sudah berakhir, bahkan sebelum semua ini dimulai.

**"Fact-Fiction"**

Kalau tak melihatku dapat membuat perasaanmu lebih baik, tidak apa bagiku. Aku akan menghindar jika itu yang kau butuhkan sekarang. Tidak apa aku kembali melakukan hal yang biasanya ku lakukan bertahun ini, mengamatimu dari jauh. Membisikkan kata 'aku merindukanmu' lewat angin. Semuanya lebih baik daripada tak melihatmu sama sekali.

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Naruto sebelumnya, ia meminta penjelasan dariku yang terjadi hari itu. Tapi aku tak memberitahunya. Biarlah ia mengetahuinya dari mulut Hinata atau mencari tahunya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan cerita panjang itu dengan stok bicaraku yang terbatas, dan bahkan tanpa melukai hatinya.

Hari kelulusan.

Aku tak tertarik datang ke sekolah bahkan untuk melihat kelulusanku sendiri kalau tidak karena alasanku ingin melihat Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karena selama libur sebelum kelulusan rasa rinduku begitu tak tersalurkan. Dan bersyukurlah karena mataku berhasil menemukannya yang sedang berdesak-desakan di antara murid-murid lain yang juga sibuk mencari nama mereka sendiri.

Selama beberapa menit aku tak beranjak dari tempatku. Hanya berdiri sambil memasukkan tanganku ke kantong celana dengan mata terfokus pada satu orang.

Ekspresi pertama aku menangkap raut bahagia sebelum kemudian ia kembali berdesakan dan tampak mencari-cari sesuatu, wajahnya tampak panik, namun saat sepertinya berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia tersenyum lebar bahkan bola matanya tampak berkilat dari sini menandakan matanya bekaca-kaca.

Apa yang kau lihat, Hinata? Nama Naruto kah? Tak perlu khawatir, ia pasti akan lulus dan mungkin akan menyusul univeristas yang sama dengamu, tidak sepertiku.

Senyumku memudar. Sepertinya pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini saja, ya? Kau pasti tak mau hari kelulusanmu rusak karena kehadiranku. Baiklah, selamat atas kelulusanmu.

Dan aku pun harus memaksakan kakiku untuk melangkah pergi dari sana, tidak apa-apa kalau dia tidak tahu aku datang. Tidak apa-apa. Aku harap, kau dapat menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu.

**"Fact-Fiction"**

Naruto mengundangku makan malam untuk merayakan dia yang masuk peringkat dua puluh besar. Aneh rasanya setelah sebelumnya aku selalu tidak mempedulikannya belakangan ini karena setiap kali bertemu ia pasti akan menanyakan hal yang sama, yaitu tentang apa yang terjadi waktu itu.

Aku tahu dibalik ajakannya itu ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya, apalagi ia sangat memaksaku untuk datang. Dan benar saja kan, ada Hinata disini. Tapi tentu saja itu tak berarti kami dapat berbincang-bincang. Situasi canggung tentu saja tak bisa dihindari. Ada gunanya Naruto disini kalau tidak makan malam ini pasti berakhir datar, membosankan, dan sejenisnya.

Namun sayangnya tak selamanya Naruto bisa terus disini, ia permisi ke toilet-aku sudah mengatakan padanya jangan minum terlalu banyak. Bisa tebak apa? Tentu saja situasi kembali hening dan canggung, aku memutuskan ke balkon untuk menghindarinya, namun dia malah menyusulku.

Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Kudengar dia mulai bersuara. Satu kalimat yang berhasil membuatku menolehkan kepalaku dan mempertajam pendengaranku. Kuliah di luar negeri?!

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

Tidak tidak.

Ini tidak seharusnya terulang kembali.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

Ia pun mulai beralasan. Apapun itu alasannya aku tak suka mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Haruskah mengemis padanya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Tak bisakah alasanmu untuk tetap tinggal adalah aku? Karenaku, tak bisakah kau jangan pergi? Kalaupun bukan karenaku, tak bisakah kau tinggal karena Naruto? Kau menyukainya kan? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Kau tidak mengerti-"

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku agar mengerti. Kenapa kau harus pergi jauh? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku lagi? Kenapa kau selalu lepas lagi bahkan saat berada dihadapanku?"

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tiba-tiba saja memori bertahun-tahun silam saat ia meninggalkanku begitu saja menguar ke pikiranku. Mengingat bagaimana rasanya begitu sulit jauh darinya, begitu hampa. Apakah aku tak bisa mempertahankannya? Bukankah sudah ku katakan tak apa bagiku menjadi tak dianggap dalam apapun nama hubungan mereka, takkan jadi masalah berarti kalau ia tetap disini. Meskipun ada kemungkinan ia akan mengambil sebuah universitas yang jauh dari sini, tapi tak apa, suatu saat dia akan datang kembali, mungkin beberapa bulan atau bertahun sekalipun, dia masih akan ku tunggu. Lain cerita jika dia benar-benar pergi dari negara ini. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Harus bagaimana aku mengatakannya?

"Kenapa kau merasa sangat kehilangan saat ku tak ada?"

Masih ingin mempertanyakannya? Masih meragukannya? Atau bahkan kau memang sama sekali tak mengetahuinya?

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Tidak. Ini lebih dari sekedar rasa suka, aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu bahkan. Hingga kata-kata takkan sanggup menjelaskannya.

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu, aku menyukaimu sampai aku menjadi gila seperti ini?"

Ya, aku memang dibuat gila oleh perasaan tak nampak namun nyata ini. Membuatku ketakutan setengah mati jika ditinggalkannya. Salahku yang tak pernah mengatakannya langsung padanya, siapapun yang melihatnya juga pasti akan menyangka aku tidak punya perasaan lebih terhadap Hinata. Tapi inilah aku. Kata-kata bukan keahlianku. Dan untuk menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan pun aku tak mampu. Di satu sisi bukan aku tak ingin, tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto yang berulang kali mengoceh tentang Hinata padaku, mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar telah jatuh hati padanya. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan selain hanya bisa diam mendengarnya? Dia sahabatku, dan aku menghargai perasaannya. Dia tidak salah jika menyukai Hinata, karena aku tak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa aku menyukainya.

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengungkapkannya, setelah sekian lama menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan sepertinya sebuah desakan seperti ini dapat membuatku mau berterus terang. Namun airmatanya menetes membasahi pipinya yang pucat. Apa? Apa yang salah? Apakah aku sudah terlambat? Kumohon jangan katakana hal itu. Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu disini, kau sudah mendengar pernyataanku tadi, kan?

"Maaf Sasuke. Maafkan aku karena tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu. Maafkan aku yang terus menyakitimu. Maafkan aku…"

Mataku membulat mendengar ia mengatakan hal itu, dan seketika itu saja begitu besar keinginanku untuk segera memeluknya, menyampaikan rasa rinduku yang begitu dalam padanya. Tak perlu menangis, tak perlu meminta maaf. Seberapa besar pun kau menyakitiku, aku akan tetap kembali padamu. Tidak kan pernah bisa berpaling, meskipun aku tahu aku kan terlihat sangat bodoh jika sudah melankolis seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadi, tolong jangan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri lagi. Kita akan pergi bersama, maka dari itu, tetaplah disisiku."

Anggukan kepalanya dibahuku membuat dadaku terasa lapang, dan perlahan dapat ku dengar ia membisikkan kata yang sama dengan yang ku katakan tadi. Begitu lembut dan sarat akan perasaan, bahkan tanpa melihat ekpresinya pun aku dapat membayangkan bagaimana parasnya saat mengatakannya. Tidak, kisahku bukan kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena pada akhirnya, semuanya terbalaskan, meski harus dimulai dengan banyak hal memerihkan sekalipun, tetap saja semua akan berakhir indah. Karena satu kata itu sudah cukup menjelaskan berbagai hal dan mengobati semua luka yang pernah ada.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

-o0o-

Gimana? Agak gimana gitu gak?

Kurang dapatkah feel-nya?

Sorry, ini bagian si _dia_-nya yg tentu aja sampai sekarang masih belum saya ketahui tentang perasaannya terhadap saya, makanya jadi agak bingung gimana buat perasaan Sasuke.

Hft… tapi seperti janji saya, inilah menurut versi Sasuke

Ya salahkan dial ah kalau terlalu menggalaukan dirinya sendiri *ups

Anyway, would you mind to review, please ?


End file.
